The present invention generally relates to a cash accounting apparatus for use in a business transaction and more particularly, to an electronic cash register which is so arranged that after keying-in classifications of commercial articles and sum of money therefor, an operator opens a cash drawer of the cash register for receiving or paying out money in cash.
Generally, in conventional electronic cash registers (which are sometimes referred to as ECR) of the above described type, there is provided a function which will not allow ordinary money registration to be effected unless its cash drawer is closed, in order to prevent possible irregular practices by a certain unfair operator. However, since the above function is based on the checking as to whether or not the drawer is closed at the starting of the registration, it becomes possible to effect illicit registration, for example, by sealing a sensor or detector for detecting closure of the cash drawer with a tape or the like to establish a false state as if the drawer was closed, when said drawer is actually in an opened state.